Mirai no Star Sheed
by Kairi-Heartless
Summary: Side-Story zwischen SM Stars und SM Zodiac ...


Mirai no Star Sheed  
(Sternenkristalle der Zukunft - by Shiba)  
  
Einige Zeit war seit dem großen Kampf gegen Galaxia vergangen und das Leben in Tokyo war so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Für die Senshi hatte sich viel verändert: Haruka und Michiru studierten nun, auch Mamoru hatte sein Studium noch nicht beendet. Für Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako hatte gerade das 3. Jahr der Oberstufe begonnen.  
  
„Beeil dich, Usagi! Oder willst du schon wieder am ersten Schultag zu spät kommen?" „Nein, natürlich nicht,"keuchte Usagi und rannte hinter Ami durch das Schultor.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später saß das blonde Mädchen an seinem Tisch und schnappte nach Luft, als wäre es kurz vor dem Erstickungstod. „Du hast mal wieder verschlafen, oder?"  
  
Usagi blickte auf und sah eine breit grinsende Naru vor sich. „Wenn Ami dich nicht von zu Hause abgeholt hätte, wärst du garantiert wieder zu spät gekommen. Vielleicht sollten wir einen 'Usagi-rechtzeitig-zur-Schule-bring-Dienst' einrichten - dann müsstest du nie mehr vor die Klassentüre."  
  
„Du bist gemein,"schmollte Usagi. „Da muss ich dir doch tatsächlich mal recht geben,"stimmte Minako ihrer Freundin zu. Diese sprang auf und fiel Mina um den Hals: „Oh danke, Mina-chan. Wenigstens einer der zu mir hält."  
  
„Wenn dich immer einer abholen muss, kommt der doch dann auch immer zu spät, weil du einfach viiiieeeel zu lange brauchst und einfach nicht fertig wirst,"stellte diese jedoch mit einem gemeinen Grinsen fest.  
  
„Wäh, alle machen sich lustig über mich."  
  
„Ach Usagi-chan, hör doch auf zu heulen. Allmählich solltest du wissen, dass wir das nicht ernst meinen. Wir mögen dich doch alle,"versuchte Naru Usagi aufzumuntern.  
  
„Ruhe dahinten!"  
  
Unbemerkt war Frau Haruna ins Klassenzimmer gekommen - zusammen mit zwei Mädchen. Beide hatten weißblonde Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen.  
  
„Ihr bekommt noch einmal neue Mitschülerinnen. Seid nett zu ihnen, auch wenn es das letzte Jahr eurer Schulzeit ist. Stellt euch doch bitte selbst kurz vor." Eines der Mädchen trat vor. Ihr Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten und sie trug Ohrringe in Form einer Lilie.  
  
„Mein Name ist Shiroino Yuriko und das ist meine Schwester Ran. Wir kommen aus Osaka und sind erst vor kurzem hergezogen."  
  
Das andere Mädchen, Ran, hatte die vorderen Strähnen ihrer schulterlangen Haare zu dünnen Zöpfen geflochten und nach hinten festgesteckt. Ihre Ohrringe sahen aus wie die Blüte einer Orchidee.  
  
„Danke - setzt euch auf einen freien Platz, dass wir mit dem Unterricht anfangen können."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
In der Pause standen Ran und Yuriko alleine unter einem der vielen Kirschbäume. „Was meint ihr, ob wir zu ihnen hinübergehen sollen?"wollte Minako von ihren Freundinnen wissen. „Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten es schon. Als ich neu war kam ich mir total dumm vor, weil mich jeder gemieden hat - bis dann Usagi kam,"meinte Makoto und sah sich nach Usagi um.  
  
„Usagi???" Ami sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf, zeigte in Richtung des Kirschbaumes und stellte ruhig fest: „Sie steht schon lange bei den Neuen."  
  
„Hallo, ich heiße Tsukino Usagi. Wir gehen in die gleiche Klasse,"stellte sich Usagi den beiden Schwestern vor. „Schön dich kennenzulernen. Du bist eine Freundin von Naru, nicht war?" Überrascht sah das Mädchen mit der Odango-Frisur Yuriko an. „Ja, woher weißt du das?"  
  
Ran kicherte und erklärte: „Wir haben Naru vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt, als sie in Osaka war. Seitdem schreiben wir uns Briefe. Da kommt sie ja auch." „Du hast dich also schon vorgestellt, Usagi. Prima, dann muss ich das schon nicht mehr machen,"stellte Naru fest und grinste. „Sagt mal, habt ihr Lust heute nach der Schule mit mir und meinen Freundinnen in die Stadt zu gehen?"wollte Usagi wissen.  
  
Die Schwestern überlegten einen Moment und Yuriko erklärte dann: „Eigentlich wollten wir schon mit Naru-chan und Umino zur Eröffnung dieses neuen Kaufhauses in Shinjuku gehen, aber wir können ja vorher noch etwas zusammen unternehmen. Schließlich ist die Schule heute ausnahmsweise früher aus und das Kaufhaus wird uns schon nicht davonlaufen." Naru lachte nur und meinte: „Ihr habt euch absolut nicht verändert. Was haltet ihr von einem Einkaufsbummel, bei dem man einfach alles ausprobiert?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
„Ach, dann seid ihr also gar keine Zwillinge?"wollte Minako erstaunt wissen und biß genüßlich in ihr Crèpes. Ran schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihre Haare flogen: „Nein, ich bin etwa ein Jahr älter als ihr, aber weil ich längere Zeit krank war, hab ich ein ganzes Schuljahr verpasst und muss jetzt eben immer noch die Schulbank drücken." Sie seufzte laut. Während dessen sah Yuriko neugierig in Amis neues Buch, bis sich diese zu ihr umdrehte und ihr das Buch vor die Nase hielt.  
  
„Sagt mal, hab ich irgendetwas im Gesicht? Die Leute schauen mich alle so komisch an,"mampfte Usagi und sah die Freundinnen mit sahneverschmiertem Gesicht fragend an.  
  
Wortlos hielt Ran ihr ein Taschentuch hin und Rei meinte trocken: „Das könnte daran liegen, dass du mal wieder ..." „Hier Rei, du musst unbedingt diese neue Eissorte probieren," meinte Makoto und stopfte ihrer schwarzhaarigen Freundin gerade noch rechtzeitig ihre Eistüte in den Mund. „Mmpff," war das Einzigste, was von Reis fiesen Kommentar noch übrig blieb.  
  
Während dessen nahm Naru das Taschentuch aus Rans Hand, wischte Usagi das Gesicht sauber und riet ihr: „Vielleicht solltest du beim nächsten mal auf die Extraportion Sahne verzichten, ne?" Das blonde Mädchen sah von Naru auf das Taschentuch, auf dem die ganze Sahne kaum noch Platz hatte und auch schon teilweise zu Boden getropft war und auf gewisse Weise überzeugt stimmte sie ihrer Freundin zu: „Du hast Recht - wäre ja schade um die ganze Sahne."  
  
Yuriko grinste vor sich hin und stellte dann fest: „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als würden wir uns schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen - ihr seid genauso durchgeknallt, wie ich mir euch immer vorgestellt habe."  
  
Alle starrten die neue Mitschülerin an und überlegten, ob sie das nun als Kompliment oder als Beleidigung betrachten sollten.  
  
Nur Ran begann zu lachen und erklärte den überraschten Mädchen: „Das ist typisch für Yu-chan - denkt euch nichts dabei. Sie hat manchmal ihre seltsamen 5 Minuten, in denen sie meistens genau das sagt, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kommt. Ich denke sie meint damit, dass man mit euch so richtig Spaß haben kann. Und ich kann mich ihrer Meinung nur anschließen - ihr seid ein genialer Haufen, der, glaube ich zumindest, jeden Blödsinn mitmacht."  
  
Die Freundinnen grinsten nun - sie verstanden nur zu gut, was die Schwestern meinten, denn jede von ihnen hatte das gleiche Gefühl.  
  
Als wäre diese Freundschaft schon tausende von Jahren alt. Noch eine ganze Weile machte die kleine Gruppe die Läden und Kaufhäuser unsicher, bis Naru erschrocken feststellen musste, dass sie sich schon vor einiger Zeit mit Umino hätten treffen sollen. Also machte sie sich mit Ran und Yuriko im Schlepptau auf den Weg, nicht ohne das Versprechen später noch in's Fruit Parlow Crown Cafe zu kommen.  
  
Auch Usagi und ihre Freundinnen marschierten los, um wenigstens noch ein paar der besonderen Angebote ergattern zu können.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
„Usagi, komm schnell!"  
  
Laut rufend und winkend stand Minako am Eingang des neuen Kaufhauses, das seine Eröffnung mit vielen verlockenden Angeboten feierte. „Die haben hier die neue CD der 'Millennia Musume'!" Sofort spurtete das Mädchen mit der Odango-Frisur los und auch Ami rannte hinterher, nur dass sie sich bei der jungen Frau entschuldigte, der Minako vor lauter Begeisterung die Schultasche auf den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Rei meinte nur trocken: „Typisch Minako." „Aber du mußt zugeben, dass sie den besten Musikgeschmack von uns hat", stellte Makoto fest und beschleunigte ebenfalls ihre Schritte. Im Laufe des Tages kamen sie immer wieder an Ständen vorbei, die diese CD anpriesen.  
  
Die 'Millennia Musume' waren eine Band aus 4 jungen Frauen, doch niemand wusste, wie sie aussahen. Sie gaben keine Konzerte und Fotos schienen nicht zu existieren - geschweige denn Interviews. Doch jeder schwärmte für ihre Musik.  
  
Gerade waren die Mädchen im 5. Stockwerk angekommen, als eine wahre Flut von Menschen ihnen entgegenkam. Sie schienen vor etwas zu fliehen und dann waren auch Schreie zu hören - erst vereinzelt, doch dann immer mehr, bis schließlich Panik ausbrach. Ohne Rücksicht aufeinander stießen sich die Flüchtenden herum und rißen die Freundinnen auseinander.  
  
„Ihr wißt, was wir zu tun haben!"rief Ami den anderen noch zu bevor sie in der Menge verschwand. Auch Makoto und Rei waren mit der Masse fortgetrieben  
  
worden. Die beiden blonden Mädchen hatten Glück gehabt und waren von einem der Tische geschützt gewesen. Usagi und Minako sahen sich an und drängelten  
  
sich in einen Nebenraum durch.  
  
„Venus Crystal Power - Make Up!" „Moon Crises - Make Up!"  
  
Sailor Moon und Sailor Venus verließen vorsichtig den Raum. In den wenigen Augenblicken, die sie für ihre Verwandlung benötigt hatten, war die Menschenflut verebbt und sofort rannten die Senshi in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie gekommen waren. Auch Sailor Mars, Jupiter und Mercury tauchten nach und nach wieder auf.  
  
Ein Bild der Verwüstung zeigte sich, als die Senshi das Ende der Halle erreicht hatten: Die Tische waren umgeworfen, die Ware zertrampelt und hier und da lagen Bewusstlose, denen glücklicherweise nichts ernstes passiert zu sein schien. Und mitten in diesem Chaos stand ein Youma.  
  
„Aufhören! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du wehrlose Menschen angreifst und dieses schöne, neue Kaufhaus zerstörst! Ich bin Sailor Moon und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"  
  
Ungerührt hatte der Youma Sailor Moons Rede zugehört. Von seiner Figur her war er einem Menschen ähnlich, doch die Krallen an den Händen, der lange Schwanz und das breite, nasenlose Gesicht mit den riesigen gelben Augen bewiesen das Gegenteil.  
  
Er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten und ohne, dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise bewegt hätte sanken Sailor Mars und Jupiter kraftlos auf die Knie. Der Youma grinste breit und sprang dann durch das Fenster auf die Straße.  
  
„Mars! Jupiter!"  
  
Sailor Moon war entsetzt ihren Freundinnen zu Hilfe gekommen und nun stütze sie Mars, während Jupiter bei Venus Halt suchte. „Uranus, Neptun, Pluto, Saturn! Bitte kommt schnell zum neuen Kaufhaus in Shinjuku. Ein Youma ist aufgetaucht!" Mercury hatte in Sekundenschnelle den Kommunikator herausgezogen und die Senshi des äußeren Kreises alarmiert.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken ging es den Freundinnen etwas besser und trotz Mercury's Bedenken machten sie sich auf, um den Youma zu suchen. Gerade hatten sie das Gebäude verlassen, da war auch schon klar, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich suchen mussten: Überall waren zerbrochene Fensterscheiben, zertrümmerte Straßenbegrenzungen oder ähnliches und diese Spur führte sie bis zum Shinjuku-gyoen.  
  
Im Park war es dann schon schwieriger der Spur zu folgen, da auch die flüchtenden Menschen alles niedergetrampelt hatten. Schließlich standen sie dem Ungetüm wieder gegenüber und erneut verließen Mars und Jupiter die Kräfte. Es schien, als ob allein die Anwesenheit des Youmas ausreichen würde, um die Senshi verblassen zu lassen.  
  
Eine Art Deja-vu überkam Sailor Moon: Sie sah genau vor sich, wie sich die Freundinnen vor ihren Augen auflösten, weil Galaxia ihnen ihre Sternenkristalle - die Star Sheeds - gestohlen hatte.  
  
„Venus - Love and Beauty Shock!" „Mercury - Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Gemeinsam starteten Sailor Venus und Mercury den Angriff. Doch der Youma schien kaum verletzt. Neben den Freundinnen erschienen nun auch Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun, die auch sofort einen Angriff starteten.  
  
„World Shaking!" „Submarine Reflektion!"  
  
Die Waffen der Outer Senshi schienen schon eher etwas zu nützen, doch in diesem Augenblick brach auch Neptun zusammen und wurde immer durchsichtiger. „Uranus, wo ist Pluto? Ist sie nicht mit euch gekommen?"wollte Moon wissen. Uranus schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Ich habe sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht ist sie gerade wieder in der Zukunft. Ausgerechnet jetzt."  
  
„VORSICHT!!!!" „Silent Wall!"  
  
Der Youma prallte heftig gegen die Schutzwand Saturns, die ebenfalls unter dem Aufprall zurücktaumelte. Venus hatte ihre Freundinnen gerade noch warnen können, als der Youma seinen Angriff gestartet hatte. Entschlossen stand Sailor Moon auf und ihr Mondzepter erschien vor ihr.  
  
„Halt! Das ist mein Kampf!"  
  
Auf einem der Bäume stand eine fremde Senshi. Ihre Haare waren leuchtend weiß und teilweise in dünne Zöpfchen geflochten. Ihr Fuku schillerte in allen Farben des Regenbogens und auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete das Zeichen ihres Planeten. Der Youma knurrte laut und wich ein Stück zurück - er schien diese Senshi zu kennen. „Wer bist du?"wollte Uranus misstrauisch wissen.  
  
„Ich bin Sailor Quaoar - Senshi des Zwielichts und Mitglied des äußeren Kreises dieses Sonnensystems. Verzeiht, dass ich euren Kampf unterbreche, doch ich wurde hierher geschickt, um die Kreatur des Korekutaas zu vernichten und das zurückzubringen, was er gestohlen hat,"stellte sich die Senshi vor, sprang von dem dicken Ast, auf dem sie gestanden hatte und näherte sich den Kriegerinnen.  
  
„Mitglied des äußeren Kreises? Das kann nicht sein - der äußere Kreis besitzt nur 4 Mitglieder,"wandte Uranus ein. Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte die Weißhaarige den Kopf. „Nein, er besteht insgesamt aus 6 Mitgliedern - in dieser Zeit sind die verborgenen Senshi nur noch nicht erwacht. Aber habt keine Angst - sobald ich meinen Auftrag ausgeführt habe, werde ich in meine Zeit zurückkehren." „In deine Zeit? Kommst du .... aus der Zukunft?"  
  
Quaoar konnte auf Sailor Moons Frage keine Antwort geben, denn der Youma schien sich entschlossen zu haben die Unaufmerksamkeit der Senshi auszunutzen und anzugreifen. Laut brüllend warf er sich ihnen entgegen und seine Krallen blitzten im Sonnenlicht auf.  
  
„Twilight Staff!"  
  
Ein hölzerner Stab erschien und unverzüglich wehrte Quaoar den Angriff ab. Scheinbar übergangslos startete sie dann auch gleich ihren eigenen Angriff und schon nach kurzer Zeit lag der Youma am Boden. Doch schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und mit einem geschickten Schlag mit dem langen Schwanz entriß er der jungen Frau den Stab. Wütend blitzte es in deren grauen Augen auf.  
  
„Whispering Leaf Dance!"  
  
Ein wahrer Blättersturm fuhr auf den Youma nieder und zerschnitt ihm die dunkelgraue Haut. Laut brüllend vor Schmerz begannen seine Konturen zu zittern, als ob er jeden Augenblick verschwinden würde.  
  
Erschrocken starrte Quaoar ihn an und rief dann laut: „Schnell, Sailor Moon! Du musst ihn besiegen, sonst flieht er in eine andere Zeit! Beeil dich!" Entschlossen hob Sailor Moon ihr Zepter, das sofort hell zu leuchten begann.  
  
„Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Noch einmal brüllte der Youma auf, dann zerfiel er in Staub, der vom Wind fortgeblasen wurde. Und nun konnten alle sehen, was er gestohlen hatte: Etwa 10 Star Sheeds schwebten vor den Senshi in der Luft.  
  
Lächelnd ging Sailor Quaoar auf die Kristalle zu und als ob diese wüssten, das die junge Frau sie zu ihren wahren Besitzern zurückbringen würde flogen sie zu ihr hin. Einen nach dem anderen nahm Quaoar in sich auf und bei jedem blitzte kurz das jeweilige Zeichen auf ihrer Stirn auf.  
  
Viele der Zeichen kannte Sailor Moon nicht, doch sie erkannte sofort, dass auch die Zeichen des Jupiters, Mars' und Neptuns dabei wahren - ebenso das des Plutos! Deshalb war Pluto nicht erschienen.  
  
Ein letzter Kristall schwebte vor Quaoar, doch bevor sie ihn in sich aufnehmen konnte wurde er von einem heftigen Windstoß davongeweht. „Nein! Tu mir das nicht an!"rief sie dem Kristall hinterher und als hätte er sie verstanden streckte einer der Bäume seine langen Äste nach dem Star Sheed aus und fing in mit seinen Zweigen auf. Erleichtert lief sie zu dem Baum hin und langsam sank der Kristall zu ihr hinunter.  
  
Als sie ihn in ihren Körper aufnahm leutete deutlich ein pinkfarbener Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn. Sailor Quaoar kehrte zu den Senshi zurück.  
  
„Das war Chibi-Usas Kristall, nicht wahr?"wollte Mercury wissen. Quaoar nickte und erklärte: „In der Zeit, aus der ich gekommen bin, kämpfen wir gegen einen Feind, der sich Korekutaa nennt. Er sammelt alles, was mächtig ist und so will er auch die Sterne und Planeten besitzen. Diese Kreatur besitzt die Gabe durch die Zeit zu reisen - so ist es uns entkommen, nachdem es vielen von uns die Star Sheeds gestohlen hatte. Ich bin die Senshi des schöpferischen Zwielichts und habe die Macht, Sterne in mir zu tragen und sie ihren wahren Besitzern zurückzugeben. Und,"fuhr sie fort, als die Kräfte von Mars, Jupiter und Neptun zurückkehrten, „ich kann ihre Auren unterdrücken, so dass es zu keinen Raum-Zeit- Verzerrungen kommt."  
  
„Weshalb erzählst du uns das alles? Wir dürften eigentlich nichts über die Zukunft wissen,"fragte Neptun.  
  
„Schwierige Zeiten kommen auf euch zu - die Kämpfe werden zahlreicher und die Feinde stärker als zuvor sein. Vertraut auf eure Kräfte - eure und die eurer Verbündeten. Und schützt die, die scheinbar keine Macht besitzten - sie könnten wichtiger sein, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Bewahrt das in euren Herzen, denn ihr werdet euch nicht mehr daran erinnern können, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist,"erklärte Quaoar ohne wirklich auf Neptuns Frage zu reagieren.  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung rief sie ihren Stab zu sich, der dann so spurlos verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war. Dafür leutete nun der Zeitschlüssel in ihrer Hand und laut sprach sie die Worte, um das Zeitportal zu öffnen:  
  
„Kronos - Vater der Zeit. Ich bitte dich: Öffne das Tor zu Raum und Zeit und erlaube mir in meine Gegenwart zurückzukehren!"  
  
Eine hellleuchtende Lichtsäule erschien hinter ihr. Lächelnd stand sie vor den Senshi und meinte: „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Sobald ich fort bin, wird die Zeit wieder in dem Moment einsetzen, in dem der Youma erschienen ist - nur dass er nicht noch einmal erscheinen wird. Eure Erinnerung an diese Geschehnisse werde ich versiegeln - nicht löschen, sondern nur versiegeln. Wir sehen uns dann in der Zukunft."  
  
„Melody of Amnesia!"  
  
Eine leise, wohlklingende Melodie ertönte und Sailor Moon und ihre Freundinnen sahen, wie Sailor Quaoar, die Senshi aus der Zukunft, in die Lichtsäule trat und verschwand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
„Usagi, komm schnell! Die haben hier die neue CD der 'Millennia Musume'!" Aufgeregt durchsuchte Minako den Stand, auf dem sie die begehrte CD entdeckt hatte.  
  
Trotz allem hatte sie das Gefühl etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben und mit einem mal musste sie an ihre Freundin Kathrin denken. In Gedanken nahm sie sich vor ihr noch am gleichen Tag zu schreiben - oder zumindest am nächsten.  
  
Da drückte ihr Ami auch schon die Schultasche in die Hand, die ihr beim Winken entglitten war. Minako hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie jemanden mit der Tasche getroffen hatte.  
  
Gemeinsam durchstreiften die Freundinnen das Kaufhaus ohne zu ahnen, dass sie das schon einmal an diesem Tag getan hatten.  
  
In der 5. Etage begegneten ihnen dann Naru, Umino, Ran und Yuriko, die ebenfalls eine der Millennia-Musume-CDs gekauft hatten. Gemeinsam mit den Schulfreunden machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Crown Cafe. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden.  
  
Eine junge Frau stand etwas abseits und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ihr langes, olivegrünes Haar fiel glatt mit Außnahme des Haarknotens am Hinterkopf. „Gute Arbeit, Quaoar,"sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in den Schatten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Usagi hatte in dieser Nacht einen seltsamen Traum: Sie ging durch den Shinjuku-gyoen und obwohl es Tag war konnte sie den Mond und die Planeten hell am Himmel leuchten sehen.  
  
Vor sich hin lächelnd begann sie sie zu zählen: „Sonne, Merkur, Venus, der Mond, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptun, Pluto ..... und noch zwei Planeten????"  
  
Verwirrt starrte sie auf die zusätzlichen hellen Sterne am Himmel. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass auch die Sonne heller strahlte als sonst und es schien ihr, als ob sogar die Erde von einer leuchtenden Aura umgeben sei.  
  
„Neo-Queen Serenity - ich grüße euch."  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich Usagi um. Vor ihr stand eine junge Frau mit weißblondem Haar. Obwohl Usagi sich sicher wahr, dass sie diese Frau noch nie gesehen hatte, kam sie ihr bekannt vor.  
  
„Wer ... bist du? Und warum kennst du mich, nein, mein zukünftiges Ich?" Die junge Frau lächelte sie an, dann wurde sie von einem hellen Licht umhüllt und nur wenige Sekunden danach stand sie als Senshi vor Usagi. Ihre Haare waren nun leuchtend weiß und ihr Fuku schillerte in allen Regenbogenfarben. Das Tiara auf ihrer Stirn wurde von einem Stern verziehrt, dessen Farbe Usagi nicht zuordnen konnte.  
  
Verwundert stelle Usagi auch fest, dass sie zu Serenity-Hime geworden war.  
  
„Euch wurde dieser Traum geschickt, um euch noch einmal an das zu erinnern, was ich euch heute gesagt habe: Vergesst nicht, eure Freunde zu schützen. Dann sind die Zukunft und Crystal Tokyo in Sicherheit." „Heute? Aber ... ich kenne dich doch gar nicht! Weshalb sind es 10 Planeten? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr."  
  
„Sorgt euch nicht - alles hat seine Richtigkeit. Die Zeit wird euch Antworten auf eure Fragen geben. Aber jetzt schlaft - und vergesst meine Botschaft nicht." Mit diesen Worten verblasste die Senshi und auch der Park um Usagi herum wich einer wohltuenden Dunkelheit.  
  
Noch einmal hörte sie die Stimme dieser jungen Frau: „Licht, Dunkelheit, Zwielicht und die Elemente beschützen diese Welt. Auch die Zeit ist ein wichtiger Schutz. Doch alles muss seinen richtigen Gang nehmen und deshalb kehrt die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit hierher zurück. Ihr Wissen über uns wird versiegelt, denn niemand darf zuviel über seine Zukunft wissen. Denkt an meine Worte."  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Diese Fanfiction habe ich ausschließlich für den Sailor Moon-Fanfiction- Wettbewerb im Winter 2002/03 auf der Animexx-Seite geschrieben. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich bei so einem Wettbewerb mitgemacht habe und bin stolz darauf, gleich den 3. Platz gemacht zu haben. Ich möchte hier auch gleich Natsumi, chibilein und hi_no_Ryu danken, dass sie diesen Wettbewerb begonnen haben.  
  
Ursprünglich sollte das hier die Vorgeschichte zu 'Sailor Moon Neo' werden, der Fortsetzung von 'Sailor Moon Zodiac'. Inzwischen habe ich mich umentschieden und zwischen 'Zodiac' und 'Neo' noch eine weitere Staffel geschoben - 'Crystal'. 'Mirai no Star Sheed' ist jetzt ein Teil der 2. Hälte von 'Cystal', doch die Geschichte spielt etwa ein halbes Jahr vor den Ereignissen von 'Zodiac'  
  
Sailor Quaoar schließt sich dem Sailor Team in 'Zodiac' an - gemeinsam mit den Senshi des Lichts und der Dunkelheit. Die Idee zu Sailor Quaoar hatte ich, als ich von dem neu entdeckten Himmelskörper hinter Pluto gelesen habe. Leider stand in dem Artikel nicht drin, ob er ein Planet, ein Planetoid oder etwas ähnliches ist - evtl. sogar ein zweiter Plutomond.  
  
Ich habe beschlossen ihn zu einem Planeten zu machen, um die Idee mit Licht, Dunkelheit und Zwielicht einbauen zu können (die ich etwas abgeändert aus einer anderen SM-Fanfiction übernommen habe - man möge mir verzeihen, aber es hat mir so gut gefallen). Mehr zu Quaoar erfahrt ihr dann, wenn sie in 'Zodiac' das erste mal auftaucht (d. h.: Schön brav lesen ^-^)  
  
Der Youma kommt aus Crystal Tokyo und hat die Fähigkeit durch die Zeit zu reisen. Immer, wenn er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, flüchtet er in eine andere Zeit. Er ist ein Geschöpf des Korekutaa, einem Gegner der Senshi in einer der späteren Staffeln.  
  
Sein Name ist die japanische Art, das englische Wort Kollektor (also Sammler) auszusprechen. Es klingt vielleicht etwas dämlich, aber die Idee zum Korekutaa ist mir gekommen, als ich den jap. Soundtrack zum 2. Pokèmon-Movie angehört habe. Der "Böse" in diesem Movie ist Jirarudan (keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll ^-^' - im deutschen heißt er Lawrence III.) und sein Imagesong heißt „Ware wa Korekutaa", was so viel wie „Ich bin ein Sammler"heißt.  
  
Genaueres über die 'Millennia Musume' gibt es auch erst später (wahrscheinlich sogar erst SEHR VIEL später ^-^'), weil ich sonst schon zu viel verrate und ich selbst noch nicht genau weiß, wie ich das ganze aufbauen will. Wer sie sind und warum so wenig über sie bekannt ist, kommt aber auf jeden Fall noch auf.  
  
Zu Yuriko und Ran Shiroino nur so viel: Sie sind keine Senshi, haben mit der ganzen Geschichte eigentlich nichts zu tun und sind auch keine Youmas oder sonstige Gegner der Senshi. Sie sind ganz einfach zwei Nebenpersonen. Ihre Namen bedeuten 'Tochter der weißen Lilie' (Yuriko) und 'Tochter der weißen Orchidee' (Ran - eigentlich müsste sie Ranko heißen, aber das klingt nicht so toll und deshalb hab ich diesen "Übersetzungsfehler" begangen ^-^). Ihre eigentlich Bedeutung erfährt man in 'Zodiac' (denn so ganz einfach ohne Grund gibt es bei mir dann doch keine neuen Personen).  
  
So, das hier ist noch für alle, die bereits den Anfang von 'Zodiac' kennen: Setsuna weiß nichts über die "neuen" Senshi, da ihr Quaoar die Erinnerung an sie genommen hat. Ich hatte eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit, weil ich diese Vorgeschichte erst nach dem 6. Kapitel von 'Zodiac' geschrieben habe.  
  
Vielen Dank fürs lesen - ich hoffe, euch hat 'Mirai no Star Sheed' gefallen und lest bitte die eigentliche Fanfiction 'Sailor Moon Zodiac'. 


End file.
